


Motionless Pt. 13/?

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Motionless [18]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Finally Updated, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Major Character Injury, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Paralysis, graphic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Albern’s plan slowly becomes revealed and the outcome doesn’t look good.





	Motionless Pt. 13/?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man guys, it’s been quite a journey. There is still a lot going on and it’s gonna be a feels trip. Thank you for being patient with me this whole time and enjoy! Let me know what you think of it!

                            

The lonely sound of water dripping in the drain was the all you could hear as you slowly came to. You don’t remember blacking out after Bane brought you back in, then proceeded to handcuff you to the rusted bed rails or even when someone - you had no fucking clue who - came in to check on you. Which was actually quite amusing as you thought about it. Why on earth would they come check up on you when you had absolutely nowhere to go and no means to move?

Well you could, if you weren’t currently handcuffed to the bed on your fucking stomach. Then all you’d have to do would be to crawl right out the door and out of, well, wherever the fuck you were.

You laid your head back down on the worn down mattress, losing yourself to the silence. There were a few rats in scurrying along the walls, only to huddle together in a corner fighting over the food scraps that was once your food.

Bane came in once or twice a day with a plate of food and placed it within reach of your hands, for you to eat. But you didn’t. You didn’t dare touch, let alone eat anything they offered you, in fear of them injecting it with something or dusting it with some sort of powder. So, you left the food alone and offered it to the rodents instead.

Time passed slowly, but you were pretty sure it was a few more days before anyone came into your molded, rotten cell. But today was different, a very bad different. A new and uneasy chill ran down your spine when you noticed Albern walk in behind Bane, with a grin on his face. Almost as if he was a child receiving a gift on Christmas. Crouching down so he was eye-level with you, he took off his black leather gloves and caressed his smooth warm hand down your spine. Letting it linger just above your hip. Disgust swam through you like a tidal wave, but you were completely helpless from his actions.

And by the smug look on his face, it told you he was extremely happy you couldn’t fight back.

So you kept your mouth shut and just grinned and bared it. Hoping he would just say his piece and leave you alone to your thoughts and your furry rodent friends. But knowing Albern, he was here for a reason, he was here on a mission. A mission you happened to be involved in.

“You are looking a little frail my dear, is our hospitality not to your liking?” You remained silent, but your eyes spoke volumes. There was so much you wanted to say to him, every single vulgar phrase, word, insult you could come up with were swarming around your head so fast, you weren’t even sure where to start. Albern leaned down and kissed your temple softly, brushing back your unkempt hair, frowning at the tangles.

“You are using your mind a little too much, Y/N. Why don’t you relax and let me handle things. No need for you to tire yourself out.” He clasped his hands behind his back, moving to stand in front of you while two other men in white lab coats came walking in.

“We need you to be strong and healthy, in order for our plan to work.” This set you on edge, Albern rarely, if ever, had anyone else take part in his ‘interrogations’. You weren’t sure why they were there, but it definitely didn’t look good.

One pushed a gurney behind the other, waiting patiently as Bane uncuffed you from the bed rails. Standing aside as the two doctors lifted you up and placing you back on your stomach on the gurney, Bane re-cuffing you to the gurney. By now you were confused, the only other room Albern interrogated you was, well….the room you were currently in. No words were said as the men began to wheel you out of the room and down the long hallway. You thought, ‘This is it, this is where they actually finish the job’. But then you thought back to what Albern said days before, how you have something he wants and Bucky has something he needs and all that Hydra bullshit. So if you weren’t going to die, what the hell are they planning?

You continue down the familiar hallway, taking in the gray concrete walls, watching as the lights passed by you. Casting shadows alongside the holes and cracks that lined the walls. You shifted your head to an upright position, resting your chin on the white bedsheet as they turned down a different hallway. You weren’t familiar with this area. You most definitely would’ve remembered this. The walls were….clean. Walls that were once concrete, were now, smooth white plaster, dark blue tiles bordered the edges. The sharp smell of disinfectant, detergent, and non-moldy air filled your nostrils.

After a while, you were wheeled into a huge bathroom where three female nurses waited patiently. The man who was pushing your gurney, stopped just beside the women, followed by Bane and Albern.

“Bane, would you please uncuff our guest here, wouldn’t want to risk her getting a further infection.” Bane took off the cuffs from your wrists, leaving behind scarred and bruised flesh behind. There was no doubt the cuts around your wrists were infected, but it could’ve been worse.

“Now my dear,” Albern pulled up a chair and sat down beside you as the women cut off the remainder of your clothes - leaving you completely bare - as they were put aside to be burned now doubt. “You are in very good hands. If you behave, any future pain will be much more tolerable, if not,” he trailed his fingertips over the bandage at the base of your spine, “you will regret it, I guarantee you.” Without removing his hand, he decided to migrate his hand up to your neck and rub his thumb alongside it, forcing you to face him.

“These two lovely nurses are going to bath you and afterward, I’m going to let the doctors patch you up. Wouldn’t want you to get sick, not when I still have great plans for you. Of course, that might change quite sooner than you think.” He sat back in his chair in a relaxed state, crossing his legs together as he stared at you. Now you even more confused. First, he tortures you until you were might as well have been on the brink of death. Cuts out the contraption in your back, along with your ring finger, litters your body with countless scars and brand marks, leaves you in a cold, moldy room for who knows how long…..and now? Now, you’re being treated for your injuries, being looked after from the injuries he put there in the first place? No, no this wasn’t going to stand with you. He most definitely had a reason as to why he was doing this.

“Okay, not that I don’t like being pampered, but what the hell do you want, Squinty? You gonna treat me with hospitality until I feel safe and then come bursting in with a new toy to inflict pain on me?” The women working on you, stopped waiting to see what would happen, but you paid no attention to them, you wanted answers and you were determined to get them.

“Cut the bullshit and just tell me what the fuck you want with me. Is it because I destroyed poor brother Friedrich’s plans? Is it because Bucky put a bullet through his head? ‘Cause let me tell ya, he had it comin’. Why am I all of a sudden so special to an old disgustingly piece of Hydra ass?” Albern stopped Bane with a raised hand, eyes locked on yours. You had to give this man credit, his face expressed no emotion, but come on, you lived with the Winter Soldier for years, you could tell when a fire was building up behind a pair of eyes. Hydra trained or not, you were getting to him and he knew it.

But as quickly as the fire arrived, it died just as fast. He smiled at you softly, unaffected by your outburst. “Yes, it is quite tragic of my late brother’s life, but I assure you  Schatz (sweetheart), his plans were most definitely not destroyed.”

“Then why the fuck am I here?” You snarled at him, growing impatient with the lack of answers you weren’t getting. Unfazed by your tone, he relaxed in his chair once more.

“All will be answered in due time. Now,” he nodded at the four who were waiting patiently by the door, gesturing them forward, “I trust you’ll behave yourself and let them take care of you? Or am I going to have to stay and observe?” The image of the squinty eyed freak, sitting back watching attentively as the nurses bathed you, giving him a perfect view of your exposure, made you sick.

“If it makes you go away, then yes.” You answered back coldly, receiving a smile in return.

“Wonderful, please inform me as soon as she is prepared.” He told the others, which they responded with silent nods. Albern adjusted his glasses as he looked at you. “Bane will stay here and keep you company. So if you could behave, that would be absolutely divine, considering we have so much more to talk about.” With that, he left you in the care of the others.

You let them move you around in the stall when needed as you sat on the stool, watching as weeks’ worth of grime, dirt, and blood swirled on the smooth white tiles, down the shower drain. It’s not like there was much for you to do, besides sit there and let them work. It brought back memories of when you watched your father help bathe your mother before it all went bad. The gentle caresses, loving touches he would give her. Making sure her hair was out of the way as he washed her skin with her favorite body wash. Then he would softly wash her hair, brushing the tangles out afterward. It reminded you of the times when Bucky would do the same for you. Memories of you and Bucky came filtering through, one’s you almost forgot.

You remember the time when Bucky was recovering from his bike accident and you rushed out of his room, asking the others for help. About an hour later, you were all dolled up in your favorite dress you knew Bucky loved seeing you in, carrying in coffee and pastries for the both of you. How you both spent the whole night, well into the early morning playing 20 questions. It was perfect, getting to know the man you loved all over again. Having the chance to start over, have a chance to fix the relationship you both never wanted to give up. But now, now you wondered if you’d ever be able to go back home to that. Home. The mere thought of that word felt like a dream you could not reach. A shooting star flying past you so fast you barely even had the chance to register its existence.

It wasn’t until much later when the two nurses and the doctors were done with you. One lady even took the time to brush your hair and put it up into a long braid. You were about to be transferred over to the table when you hunched over, barely missing the trash bin at this point, as the contents of your stomach were forced up. A strong arm held you up by your waist so you wouldn’t crumble to the floor due to the lack of use of your legs. You scrambled to stand, but with no success. One of the nurses handed you a glass of water after you finished wrenching a few minutes later. You were exhausted, dehydrated and hungry. It wasn’t the first time the contents of your stomach came up and it wouldn’t be the last. Considering you’ve hardly eaten anything and whatever water they gave you, was gone in seconds flat. So you wouldn’t be surprised if your stomach wasn’t too thrilled with the speedy food consumptions.

With a clean full set of clothes, even fucking socks, you were placed in a wheelchair and pushed back down the hallway. To your new holding cell no doubt. It took the two doctors a matter of just little over an hour to check all of your injuries, clean them, stitch them together and bandage them. You were practically a half dressed mummy at this point. But at the moment you didn’t care. For the first time in weeks, you felt as if you could relax. ‘Course you knew the moment wouldn’t last, never did when it came to Hydra. But you soaked it in. The feeling of the smooth cotton sliding against your skin was the best feeling you could ask for. Sure, you were a prisoner of the enemy you strongly hated, but this was a whole lot better than being tied up with rusty handcuffs on a threadbare mattress in a cold moldy room.

A few minutes later, you were then brought into a completely new room, it was still a holding cell, but honestly, not what you were expecting. The bed had an actual mattress, one where the springs weren’t popping out. The room was void of mold and rats and it was...clean. Bane followed in after the doctor pushed you beside the mattress, Bane then proceeded to pick you up out of the wheelchair and placed you on the bed.

“Well look what the cat dragged in. Come to tell me that this is all one big massive mind game and you found a new way to make me bleed?” You sneered at Albern as he walked in, only seconds after everyone but Bane left.

“I must say, Y/N, you look absolutely radiant, and ‘glowing’ as you Americans like to say.” You stared at him questionably.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Admiring your handiwork no doubt.”

There was a twinkle in his eye, one that could only mean he knew something that was going to help him in the long run. He sat on the chair next to the bed as he pulled out three photos. Photos with blurred green images on them. Images that resembled a person….a very...small person. You dragged your eyes from the photos laid out in front of you to his own. The air sucked out of your lungs.

“Congratulations, Miss Y/N Y/L/N, you’re going to be a mother.” Tears ran down your face as you looked at the small figure in the pictures. Each one labeled with a date, the most recent one was taken not that long ago.

A fresh sob shook through you, you were two months pregnant.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!  
> Comments are life!
> 
> Bet you didn't see that comin' did ya? Yeah.....it's gonna get bad.


End file.
